The invention relates to a cassette holder for an x-ray examination apparatus, comprising at least one pair of oppositely adjustable clamping jaws for the centric clamping-in of x-ray film cassettes of varying format, and comprising at least one spring drawing the clamping jaws toward one another.
In the case of x-ray examination apparatus it is generally known to centrically clamp-in x-ray film cassettes of varying format on a cassette plate most frequently insertable beneath the examination table. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,781 discloses how two clamping jaws can be adjusted via two pairs of oppositely adjustable toothed racks. In this construction, the outlay of four toothed racks and two pinions for the opposite adjustment of a pair of clamping jaws is considerable. Also, such a clamping device, as a consequence of its large dimensions, is not very well suited for the support-mounting of cassettes which, for example, in the case of accident patients, are to be brought to application directly on the body, particularly also on body recesses of the patient such as the axilla region or the neck region.